Sorry I Loved You- The 75 Hunger Games SYOT Story
by EmberLex
Summary: Last year they both made it out . This year They'll make them pay. The Capitol is playing a whole new game this year. Guard you hearts, because two may come out, but Love is a dangerous game to play. SYOT CLOSED SPONSORSHIP OPEN
1. Prologue 1

**A/N: Hey guys! My name is Lex, and this is my first full story/SYOT ( I Know, took long enough) But I'm super exited! There are a few people I need to give a shout out to, because they where instrumental in my beginning of this story.**

 _ **SparrowBirdEliza:**_ **Thanks so much for your amazing Ideas they where awesome and I plan on incorporating them.**

 _ **StarDxst**_ **: Your Support was super helpful, in giving me enough confidence to get this out.**

 _ **MonkeyPower435**_ **: Thanks for your support of this idea!**

 **And most of all,** _ **InsertUsernameHereThanks**_ **, For really giving me that push to do this.**

 **And to all my amazing authors, you're creativity continues to astonish me.**

 **Enough of that. To the Prolougue!**

 **( I Don't own anything!)**

 _Yara Spilt, Capitol Citizen_

I stood there, my eyes where glued to the stage in which our esteemed President Snow would soon be standing. For the announcement of the quell. But last year's games where so interesting, I have no idea what kind of quell could beat it. But then again, every year's games are extravagant.

We all gasped in awe when president Snow walked on, his white suit shining in the daylight.

" Citizens of Panem! Today is the wonderful day we've been looking forward to for the last year. The announcement of this year's Quarter Quell!"

Everyone Cheered, I mean who wouldn't? The Quell is one of Panem's most amazing, and important Traditions. I'm giddy with excitement, I can't believe it! The Quell!

President Snow took the envelope from the young girl who handed it to him, puckered his lips, and began to speak. " For the Seventy Fifth anniversary of the rebels defeat, To remind them that even love is more powerful than the capitol, there will be no volunteers, and two victors will exit the arena as a engaged couple..." He looked up at us. " This Quell is all about love." And the amphitheater erupted into cheers.

I can't believe it! Two victors? Two victors in love? This was fantastic! And after last years games, Oh it all is so wonderful! This would definitely be a games to remember.

 **A/N: So what did ya'll think? I know it's kinda short, but its good for a prologue I think. So yeah, this is how it's all going to go down.**

 **Everyone gets a Reaping POV!, I'm going to do a little train stuff, but not much, You're going to see a lot of training and interviews, and then the games. I promise I am not going to be biased. I promise.**

 **Also, You're character WILL fall in love due to Serums and Hormone amplifiers. There will be no volunteering due to pre-made district couples. But you won't Know who. K?**

 _Tribute form!_

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _District:_

 _Gender/ Preferred gender pronouns:_

 _Sexual Orientation:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Face Claim ( If you don't do appearance.):_

 _Personality:_

 _Family:_

 _Friends:_

 _Backstory:_

 _Liked personalities:_

 _Disliked personalities:_

 _Reaping outfit_

 _Preferred Reaping reaction_

 _Fears:_

 _Strengths:_

 _Weaknesses:_

 _What do you do during Individual Eval?:_

 _Are they open to allies?:_

 _Preferred Weapon:_

 _Chariot Outfit ( Optional):_

 _Interview Outfit: Optional_

 _Game Strategy:_

 _Bloodbath Or No?_

 _If Not Bloodbath Predicted placement:_

Anything I missed:

 **That's It. I'm also posting this on my Profile, You may Submit Via review or PM. You may Submit in segments if under PM. You May Reserve but I will give it away eventually.**

 **Thanks! Please Review!**

 **-Lex**


	2. prologue2

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back with another sadly short prologue! I finally have a full district, ( Thank you Anna) should be a lot longer, hopefully. So this is probably going to be my last update before the new year, ( unless there is like some kind of inspiration miracle.) but I will still be taking tributes, and my PM will still be open. So this is my Christmas gift to you ( If you celebrate) Please review! I really need your input on my Holidays!**

 **-Lex**

Acenence Koret _Head Biological Scientist_

My perfect white lab coat drifted at my sides as I paced the hallway. The President was coming here. Ever Since Xaran's breakthrough as head gamemaker, I've been busy as all hell. Making sure that the man's idea was flawlessly executed. And I hadn't failed. Not in the slightest. My hormone enhancers and Love- Induction serums worked perfectly. And as requested, I could take them out of the haze in an instant. The head Gamemaker had come to my lab countless times, but the president; that was a whole different issue. I mean look what he did to poor Crane. He let two out he dies. To be honest, I'm really surprised Xaran's quell was welcomed by Snow.

Speak of the devil. President Snow walked in, and the stench of roses found his nose immediately.

" Sir, it's an honor-"

" No pleasantries needed Ms. Koret."

" Yes sir. How can I help you?"

" I've heard your experiments have been as successful as possibly imaginable. I'd like to see it myself. To ensure the game's success."

A threat. Clear as day. " I have a pair of test subjects ready at the moment. I'd be glad to have you watch." I then walked away from the blood-rose smelling president, to see to new assistants standing over a lab table. They had no chance here.

" Take your coats off. Your our next subjects.I promise you won't die." The first lie I've ever told my employees. The two quickly took of their coats and went into the testing room. I'm sorry, how I wish I told them that.

I walked back out to the president. And gestured to the viewing room.

He wants to see this years games? He could see this years games.

Tenor Xaran _Head Gamemaker_

Fascinating. No matter how many times I watch a demonstration of Koret's work, the only word to describe it is fascinating. This would be my career defining games. Even if it's my first. My ideas pleased the president, and Koret's demonstration sold him. These games where going to be the best yet. I sat at my desk, looking over the games map with pride. My colleagues and I had truly created a marvel. And soon, everyone would look upon it. I couldn't wait to see the terror in store.


	3. A Little Fun-D1 Reapings

**A/N: Hello Dear readers! There has been some kind of miracle because I'm back before 2019! But hey. Here's are D1 Reapings, thanks Anna for these Fabulous tributes. I also wanted to inform you guys, that the singular change that brought us to this AU, was Plumarch Hevensbee never became head gamemaker. Happy New Years to all of you, and don't forget to review! ( and submit..)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-Lex**

D1

 _ **Amethyst Spreys**_

The sunrise over the small industrial lake is my favorite place in all of the district. The water isn't natural, and it's all for show, but nevertheless I love it.

" Fancy seeing you here." Came a nonchalant, feminine voice beside me and I looked up to see my closest friend, Lavender. She gave me a goofy grin and sat beside me on the bench. Her ripped red flannel, torn jeans and combat boots looking outlandish compared to my finely decorated purple sundress and flats. Her brown-blonde hair glinting in the light.

" Amie what's wrong?" She asked, the childish nickname that had simply stuck, rolling of her tongue. She looked me straight in the eyes and said, " Ah. The reaping. I get it. I mean every year is daunting but, love? Hell, if I got reaped this year…"

" Lav, I'm scared."

" You're always scared on reaping day."

" But like you said, this year's different."

Lavender shrugged. " I guess. But don't get all frazzled about it now. We need to play the reaping games!"

I rolled my eyes. The reaping game was something Lav and some other kids had come up with asking all sorts of dumb questions about what others where doing during the reaping, and lots of impersonation and other things that our parents would find unspeakable. District one may be a career district, but the escorts and capitolites can be quite stupid.

Fabulous Page Break!

When we arrived at the circle of trees on the far edge of the district, people where already in the circle, waiting for someone to start it up. Which was usually Lav.

" Hello citizens of District one! And welcome to The 75th reaping games!" Lav said, impersonating, our district escort, Feller Day. Everyone cheered as she entered the circle.

I followed her, because somehow I got roped into helping her when this all started. I looked over at Garnet and rolled my eyes playfully. He laughed.

" Now the first order of business," I said continuing the terrible accent, " the quell."

A bunch of fake gasps rose from the crowd of teens.

" Will someone come and impersonate the quell?" Lav asked wiggling her eyebrows.

A couple, Ace and Butterfly stood up and came to the middle. Lav looked around and pointed at Ocean, one of the schools best and brightest. Who would have been volunteer if the quell hadn't messed it up. " Waves. Get up here, it's time to shine." She then pushed Ocean and Ace together pushing Butterfly out of the way. Bitterly rolled her eyes, taking the joke.

" It's realistic Sweetheart." Lav said, laughing with everyone else. The jokes continued on for about an hour, until time cane for everyone to prepare for the reaping.

Lav and I walked back to my lavish home, and when I got to the door I could help but say, " At least brush your hair this year."

She gave me a grin. " Nah. I'll scare off all the potential suitors." She said causing me to laugh,

" plus I don't want to outshine you in your princess dress." With that she walked away. I shook my head smiling; turning to the door.

" Sissy!" Came The exited voice of my little sister Jasmine as I walked in the door. " Look at my new painting!" She said pointing to the wall. I looked to see a sloppy yet cute finger painting of a girl in a purple dress. " I didn't have the right colors." She said as I picked her up, " But sissy still looks pretty." Jasmine then took to playing with the purple tips of my blonde hair.

" it's beautiful sweetie.I love it." I said with a smile. " Hey dad." I said as I walked past my father who was laid on the couch.

" Hello dear. Just so you know, your other sister is with your mother and sends her best."

I nodded. I knew my mother was busy with her work with the mayor, and lately she'd been taking my thirteen year old sister with her, to learn the trade. Making my way up the stairs to my

room, I took the poofy purple dress off the door front, and began to prepare for the reaping.

 _ **Garnet Maysa**_

I sat in the small fake tree not far out from my home, waiting. It wasn't long until he saw her though. And let's be honest, it's really hard to miss Lavender Raynis.

" So," She said strolling up to me, " How'd we do?"

" great." I replied. " it was hilarious as always. Though the district four whale impersonation was my favorite." She began laughing at the memory.

" That was so fricken funny.." she said between laughs.

" What did you do to her?" Cams another voice and l looked over to see My closest friend Luxious, walking up behind them, looking concerned at Lavender.

" Reminded me of the whale!" She said and Lux began laughing too.

" alright alright." I said in all seriousness. " Why a whale?" I said cracking up.

Lavender composed herself. " I don't know, me and Amie needed something. Fat, overrated and swimming, and huge! Obviously district four!"

We kept on laughing.

" Speaking of good ole Amethyst…" Lux starts,

" No!" I shot him down immediately. I did not want to speak of the girl I had it for. The ship name was bad enough. You know, sometimes I don't like Lavender, that was one of them. That god-

" Maysa. Snap out of it." Lavender's voice came. "You need to get ready for the reaping."

" Yeah, no impressing your girl in that shirt." Lux added. I shook my head and walked off.

" You need your suit you dummy!" Lux yelled after him holding the maroon thing in his hand. I ran back, took it and headed home. People could be so tiring.

Fabulous page break!

" Dude, stop staring." Lux said pulling me out of my gaze. I'd been so transfixed on Amethyst In that purple dress, I hadn't seen him arrive. I liked back over at the girls section, seeing Lavender, still in her flannel, and messy hair talking to Amethyst, making her laugh, probably making fun of her dress.

" Stop staring for god sakes. It's getting creepy. "

He said. I rolled my eyes, just as Feller Day came on the stage.

" Hello Citizens Of district one! And Happy Hunger Games!" He said, his pink wig bouncing, Lavender looking at it in disgust.

" as you know this year is a quarter quell, and according to the rules, there will be no volunteers.

And the honor is all yours! Now let's see the Lucky girl, Amethyst Spreyes!" My heart stopped at her name. I heard a choking noise, and saw Lavender looking in horror at her best friend the two shared a heartbreaking glance, Amethyst trying to hide her tears, made her way to the stage, putting on her best smile, and acting happy.

Feller smiled," Now for the boys, Garnet Maysa!" I stood, frozen there. My name? My name and hers? What? I made my way to the stage, showing my best bolt of confidence, and shook Amethyst's hand. The crowd broke and I saw Lux catching Lavender as she collapsed, holding her close.

We were then shoved into the rooms, and my family came, my adoptive mother, father and sister. The only family I've ever known. They went with hugs and tears. Afterwards, my father looked me in the eye, and spoke.

" Son. It's going to be hell in there. Tenor Xaran is a madman. You will be tested. Don't lose yourself. No matter what."

He was then taken by peacekeepers. Next came Lux and Lavender. I hadn't expected to see her, but then again, Lux was still holding her.

" Bud, I don't know what to say." He spoke running a hand through his hair.

" goodbye for now." I replied. " And Lavender, ill keep her safe as best I can." She looked at me, and there was no words to describe the gratitude I saw in them. The two then left, Lux still being quite protective of the girl.

Amethyst Spreyes

After my family came, there was a long silence. I began to wonder if my best friend would come. But then, she walked in the door, and embraced me.

" Come home." She sobbed. " Come Home."

" Had I had the chance I would have volunteered.."

" Lav. Shut up. I'm going and I'm going to try and make it home." We then stay there, hugging and crying till they took her. Next Luxious Quintess came and promised to care for her. I nodded grateful for him.

When the peacekeepers came again, I knew it was for me.

The Games had begun.


	4. Won't Let You down- D2 Reapings

**A/N: Hello Dear Readers! I am back for another chapter. I have to give a big shoutout to** _ **sparrowbirdEliza**_ **Because this chapter would not be out right now. And do you guys think I'm doing ok on my update timeline? If there's something you want to see, please inform me. Please Review! I love hearing from you! I hope you enjoy! Im also sorry, there is a lot of POV jumping. Thank you BarkyMcBarkface and DefoNotAFanGirl for these tributes, I hope I portrayed them well!**

 **-Lex!**

 _ **Quint Diadem**_

I sat there, looking at the dummy in dispair. It was beautifully carved into the face of a woman she was supposed to stab. But how? It was so realistic, it hurt to simply raise the knife.

" Diadem! Are you just going to stare all day?" Came the harsh tone of my instructor. I have no idea why we have to do these peacekeeper classes every week. We're not even in the academy! " Diadem…" her instructor growled. I raised my knife shakily, and threw it. Spiraling, it hit the woman's thigh. And fake blood squirted from it, making me sick. So, I took the most logical course of action. Run. I sprinted from the scene, not missing the yell of my instructor behind me. I burst outside, the air being my solace when a voice came through my ears.

" Quint? What are you doing! Your going to get us all in trouble! " I looked to see a red-haired girl with green eyes and scattered freckles. Quite pretty. really pretty. I recognized her as Stella Dray, a young girl in my class, even though she was only seventeen.

" Stella, your going to get into even more for following me. " I said, now worried for the girl.

" Pfft. You know what? Let's go." She offered me a hand. I shyly took it, having always shunned from physical contact. Especially attractive girls. "You have any friends? Anyone we can go to?" Stella asked, calmly as the walked.

" Yeah, I guess. He should be just getting out from the academy…."

" ok!" Stella lead the way to he aCademy courtyard, where all of the future peacekeepers were hanging.

" There you go," Stella said. " I'm going to go but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate." She said while slowly walking off. I can't help but watch her orange curls bounce as she walked off.

" Quint. What's up? " I turned around to see David Starr, by far my best Friend. Then again. My only friend." Ya know what? Let's go. " he said, ushering me away. " Ok what's wrong? And who was the ginger?" He questioned when we were a safe distance off.

" Fight training. And her name is Stella." He seems to ponder this. Then he cracked a grin

" Skipping class and hanging out with pretty girls, watch it Quint they'll think youre finally having a little fun." I laughed, this is why I hang out with David. We started walking to my home.

" So, the girl, what do you think?" I asked as we walked.

" Not a bad one Quinty."

That is what lead me here. I was now standing in my mother's reaping dress, from when she volunteered so long ago. Everyone expects me to be a fighter, someone who can fight. But I'm not. I hate fighting, and violence. That doesn't help the fact that I may be forced into the games anyway, because I'm a victors child. It not always bright with that title. I found my eyes drifting to the redhead from across the cobblestone road with the seventeen year olds. She was in the front, wearing a soft white sundress, her red hair in curls. She spotted me. And waved with a smile. I shyly waved back, and out of the corner of my eye I saw David give me a thumbs up. And I got to thinking, maybe I had a chance with Stella, if she was, interested in me.

 _ **Leonidas( Leo) Falcon**_

" Come on Leo. Stop being so uptight." My friend Hera said. " The tie dosen't mean, uptight."

Apolo, my other companion, snickered. I only smiled. I wasn't being uptight. Her standards are too high. Hera pulled in to her home, a nice place with white picket fence, to get dressed for the reaping. Because she was to lazy to do it earlier.

After that Apolo and I walked in silence to the reaping Hera, he knew I was in game mode. And when I was in game mode, I was not to be messed with. That was my mothers fault. She told me Day in day out, " Weakness comes in all forms. Only pure strength is the absense of it."

And I'd taken it to heart. While hanging with my soon to be peacekeeper best friend, I could show weakness, but in front of Panem? No such thing.

" So, you hoping to be reaped?" Apolo said, though he knew the awnser.

" Yes." I say, without a doubt in my mind.

 _ **Quint Diadem.**_

Our Escort, Lera Gener showed up on the stage moments later.

" Welcome To The 75th annual hunger games! The quell! " she squealed. " I don't have much to say, but may the odds ever be in your favor!"

She rummaged her hand in the girls bowl. " Quintenece Diadem!" I shook my head, of course! This is the games they choose to rig against me. I but my lip and walked up to the stage, glancing at Stella as I passed, she looked mortified. Well, there goes any chance I had with her. " Oh! A victors child! This should be exiting! Next the boys, Leonidas Falcon!" I watched in dismay as as Leo Falcon, walked up to the stage smirking. Well. There goes any chance I had of winning.

 _ **Leonidas Falcon**_

" Excuse me?" I asked our escort Lena Genner, " Can I simply go to the train? I have no wish to have visitors." The woman seem surprised but obliged to my request.

" Surely. Are you sure you want no visitors?"

" Yes." Of this I was certain. I had no wish to see my mother, or Hera. The only loss was Apolo. Lena lead me into the train, it was quite homey. But not to my usual standards. When I entered I saw the current Victors , who were now my mentors, Brutus And Enobaria. Who seemed quite suprised at my presence.

" I'll let the two of you be." Enobaria spoke as she walked past me, sizing me up. I won't fail you. I thought. That weakling Diadem may, but I won't.


	5. Abbot's and anxiety attacks-D3 Reapings

**A/N: Hello Readers! I'm back! With D3! I personally think I'm doing pretty good! Also, big news, I have a sponsor system going up. So please take the time to review and awnser the questions found at the end of the chapter. Also, WE HAVE A FULL SYOT! I didn't think we'd be able to pull it off! Yay!**

 **Lex:** _HEY LINUX! It's time for the informative message to the readers!_

 **( Linux legit jumps a foot in the air) Linux:** __ _Oh-oh y-yeah the message. Uhh, Lex owns nothing. She is an amateur writer who loves the hunger games. All credit for cannon characters goes to Suzan Collins,_

 _Lex doesn't even own the Tributes seen here today. They are creations of submitters, this district's tributes are property of Author-Hime and LordShiro. Wait. Tribute? Owns?_

 _ **(Linux**_ **realizes his impending doom.)**

 **Lex:** _Please take the time to review! It keeps me writing. I hope you enjoy the D3 Reapings._

Abbot Bliss

If there's one day I don't like in a year, it's reaping day. Firstly I have to get dressed in these frilly dresses, and be around the prude girls of my district. But also, the chance of dying is much more imminent. And I haven't done everything I've wanted to do in my life yet. Which sucks. If I get reaped today, I'll never get to experience the glories of tomorrow and I'll never be whole. If there is a way I want to die, it's not in that cruel here I am. In a frilly, pink makeup on, looking quite feminine. Which I don't enjoy.

" Abbot!" Came the sound of my mother, " Abbot time for the reaping!" I come down the stairs, almost tripping in these ungodly pink pumps I have to wear. My mother looks at me empathetically.

" It's one day a year Abbot. And think, this is the last year you'll have to do it!" I nod happily at that.

" How's my little...one doing?" My dad said, still almost saying girl. It may be my given gender, but I never fit in quite right with the female race. Nor the male. So I became me. And I'm a lot happier this way. My parents are very supportive also, but after all this time, my dad still makes mistakes, but he's human, and he's enjoying his days on earth. Which is all I need him to do. The clock chimes, announcing my departure.

" I love you Abbot." Both of my parents say, simultaneously. Because they know that if I'm reaped this year, I face the capitol's ideals on who I'm meant to be. And if I'm not, I'm free. I'll have earned my freedom to be me. Abbot.

Linux Harte

I sat scribbling in the piece of paper rapidly, calculating, per my usual. To be honest, it's probably my favorite thing to do. So I most likely know what's coming. But then sometimes my calculations are wrong. I know there is a probability of 1/75 that in picked in the Reapings, but I'm unable to count in on the Escort's hand dominance, strength, eyesight, rig chance, Damnit! I know nothing. I have absolutely no way of knowing how likely I am to be sent to my death. I begin to breath in and out heavily, hyperventilating. I don't know I don't know I don't know I. Don't. Know. I need to know. And then if I get reaped I have so many more things to factor in. I find myself wanting to scream at all of the things going through my head. I begin to bang my head on the table, " must know must know, must know." The mantra playing in and on with each thump the clock chimes, pulling me out of my daze. I stagger up from the chair and run a hand through my head as I try to make it to the door. I'm quite lightheaded. I need to find my bearings, but I can't be late!

Like a drunken fool I make my way to the square, stating my name while the peacekeeper look condescendingly at me. I want to tell him. I want to inform him that I am not hungover. And that I've never had a drink in my life. But I get shoved to the boys section before I can say a word. I try to pull up my thick rimmed glasses to my eyes again, but the sweltering heat of the day made them slide down again. The escort, a new girl, with neon yellow hair and clothing, not a good color. It sends me into panic mode again.

" Happy Hunger Games!" Her extremely high pitched voice and capitol accent taint my ears,

" I'm Nera Swift, And I'm your new escort! I was told to um- skip the history of Panem and get in to the Reapings So here we go!" She makes this sick giggle that makes me want to puke!

" Abbot Bliss." She says sweetly, and a girl walks up with short brown hair and owl eye glasses.

" Oh aren't you the prettiest girl!" Nera says, patting her cheeks.

" I'm- I'm not a girl." Abbot says. Which is true. Everyone knows Abbot Bliss, the gender fluid girl-wait no, being. who can calm nerves. I've sadly never come face to face with them. Nera seems unsettled at their words, but goes to the boys bowl.

" Linux Harte!" She calls. I start panicking even more, slowly, crushingly, the world come down upon me, I'm unable to breathe as I make my way, but before I can meet the neon woman, I meet the ground.

 _Rena Voss ( Head of the sponsors committee)_

 **Hello, and welcome to the sponsorship hall! A virtual experience that brings you straight to the glories of the capitol! And I take it that you, dear citizen are here to earn points! Well here's how it works.**

 **First, you will give us your name ( obviously pen name)and you district. ( Example- Lex Embras, District Seven citizen)**

 **Secondly, awnser the questions given. Each one is worth five points each. You'll find them down here with each update**

 **It's as easy as that! Now you'll have a few more questions then usual today, because we had a technical malfunction. Now for your questions!**

 **When your ready to sponsor a tribute, use the name and district as before, then you will put the tributes name and what item you wish to give them. Also, you can give your tributes a message if you do please.**

 **Now for your questions.**

 **What animal was impersonated in the reaping games?**

 **What district was it supposed to be?**

 **Who does Garnet say " is pretty hard to miss?"**

 **What is Quints full name?**

 **What is the phrase Leo's mother drills in his head?**

 **What does Leo swear he won't do?**

 **What does Abbot hate about reaping day?**

 **What is Linux's favorite pastime?**

 **Does anyone visit Linux for goodbyes?**


	6. Striking Betrayal- D4 Reapings

**Hello dear readers, I've returned! With district four! Please take the time to sponsor, and review. I really like hearing from you, it keeps me writing, now to, Tetra Walters!**

 **Tetra:** _Hello Citizens Of Panem! This is a disclaimer telling you that Lex Owns nothing! The Original characters belong to the amazing Susan Collins, and the tributes belong to LKiraApple and MillisaRose!_

 _And, I'm not supposed to say this but. District one sucks!_

 _Tetra Walters_

" _And Thirteen...was blown to bits!" I finished joining in on the laughter of my fellow peers. Even the teachers where cracking up. I call it a job well done. I've aced the history of the districts project. Take that Myra Scoves with your perfect teeth and prissy dance show. Nothing beats comedy._

" _Please give a round of applause to, Tetra Walters, Abby Zouwerth, Hunter Borkth, And Zuralee Lanner, for The Play Of Panem!" I smiled, looking to my partners in crime. They were all great. We all may not be close, well. Maybe we are- " Now, everyone, go home and get to the Reapings!" Mr. Karpt said. Telling us with finality to get out. So we did._

" _Hey! That. Was hilarious!" Came the sound of my cousin, and best friend, Brooke. " I want to be that good when I get to your grade." I laugh._

" _I have no doubt Brookie." I said as we walked. Brooke was two years younger than me, but she made up for it in spunk. " Now you've got to get home."_

" _Yeah Yeah. I know." She said, walking down a separate road. " See ya!"_

 _I walked down the cobblestone path, lined by the brightly colored homes of four. The smell of fish and sea, mingled with roasting bread, was in the air as I walked in the door to my red home, suprised to see my older brother sitting at the table. " Nile? I didn't think you had today off."_

 _My brother smiled. " He gave me the the day off, believe it or not. Said I need to be with family."_

 _I grinned back. He wasn't home nearly as much because he worked at the docks now. Seeing him was a welcome gift. " Now scram. Get ready. Everyone else already left you."_

 _I lept Up the stairs to the bathroom, where a sea blue dress sat waiting. Slipping it on, and flipping my black hair to one side of head, a rushed back down the stairs and out the door beside my brother. When we neared the place he looked me in the eye, and said the wisest things I've ever heard him say._

" _This year, the odds, there in your favor. Wh- If you do get reaped, never let them see your fear. Be Tetra Walters, the unstoppable joker that will steal the capitols heart."_

" _Tha- That sounds like a goodbye." I say, fear daring to enter my body._

 _He sighed. " It is."_

 _Aukai River_

 _I stood there, waiting for the capitolite to step on the stage. I can feel the tension in the air, everyone's worried, we'll except me. If I'm reaped, I'm fairly certain about my odds. I can't help but let my eyes drift to the popular black haired boy, Peter, who's green eyes are startling._

" _Hello District Four!" Came the voice of Cherent Telof as he walked up to the stage, his brown eyes silencing everyone. He then began on about Panem during the dark days, blah blah blah._

 _My mind flicks back to earlier today when my family hugged me as if-_

" _Aukai River!" My Eyes shot up to the man. No- they wouldn't- " Aukai River?" I shook from the daze, and walked up silently. I showing nothing. He nodded when he saw me, and I shook hands with the girl- Tetra Walters. We were then, shoved into the viewing rooms. My family all burst in moments later._

" _Aukai. I-I-I'm so-So Sorry." My Mother said between sobs into my shoulder._

" _What do you-"_

" _I should have just sucked it up, no matter the consequences but I'm a coward." Then it hit me. The hug, the apologetic looks, my parents had sold me. They sold me to the capitol, to the games. No matter the odds, I'm disgusted. I push away from my mother, my brother and sister looking at them with the same disgust as me. I walk out. Sending my siblings a last glance. When I walk into the train, I'm suprised to see Tetra already there, her face impassive. And a surprisingly sober faced Finnick Odair. And the old Mentor mags pacing._

" _You're out early." She said._

" _They did it to you too didn't they?" Came the choked voice of Tetra. " They Betrayed you too?"_

" _Yes." I respond._

" _I can't believe it." Finnick says._

 _I sigh. What a games this will be._

 _ **The sponsor lady…**_

 _ **Please sponsor our tributes using the form below to get coin!**_

 _ **Pen name ( You're name) example, Lex, Embras**_

 _ **District( your district of choice) District 7**_

 _ **Anwser to question: I'm not giving that up.**_

 _ **Question of the update:**_

 _ **What is Tetra's Performance called?**_

 _ **What is Nile's goodbye?**_

 _ **What is Aukai fairly Certain about?**_

 _ **For an extra ten coin, check my profile, Who is my favorite hunger games Character?**_


	7. Little Darkness Never stopped us- D5

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with D5! Sorry if it took longer than usual. I needed to do my research, and get some ideas. Also I Have an announcement, I'm starting a new story! Called Surviving The Simulations. Which is about Project Simulation, the Games experiment where the gamemakers test their Ideas and use new torture methods. It might end in another SYOT so. Keep watch. Now To Thea Turbines!**

 **Lex:** **Thea! Get out here and tell the readers the Disclaimer!**

 **Thea: ( Comes out in mechanic in training uniform) What? Oh. Yeah. Lex owns absolutely nothing. She is not Suzan Collins by a Long Shot. Also, the tributes seen here today where created by Avabellestor. And make sure to get those sponsor points!**

Thea Turbines

I let my feet soak in the clear waters on the edge of my district. The breeze ruffling my curled hair. Most may not like Five's beaches, for they're clay instead of sand, and loud noises coming from the power plants, or the separation from the rest of the district, but I love it. It's my place to find solace, without people, siblings, the whole lot of life. It's just me, the water, and the power plant. I hear the shuffling of feet behind me. Well So much for just me and the water. I turn around to see Jay Filiment, who is apparently the only other person to like the beach. We met a few weeks ago, when I found him collecting seashells, we talked a bit. He isn't as bad as most people. But I don't know him well.

" Ready for the reaping?" He asked, clearly seeing my current dresses state. Of a white shirt and ruffled green skirt. ( it matches my eyes)

" Physically or Mentally?" I said.

" Mentally."

" Nope."

He laughed. It was a nice sound. " I don't think anyone's every mentally prepared. But Hey, this year's tributes don't have to deal with Careers.

" I highly doubt that."

" Yeah. You're right… Uh. How's School going for you?" He blurted.

" Well, I guess I did well on that last paper.. The Power of Panem. I did water."

" Me too." We then sifted into uncomfortable silence, I don't think Either of us knew what to say to the other.

"Well, I guess it's Reaping time wou-" Jay was cut short as the lights of the plant went out.

" What the?" I say, standing.

" We should really go. You know the mechanics aren't forgiving."

" Hey! I'm training as a Mechanic! We are not that bad!" Jay gulped for some reason, and then lead me back to the town square in the darkness.

Jay Filiment

I'm sorry, but Thea, wearing a Mechanic's jumpsuit, and fending people off from her workplace… Is kinda hot. I want to slap myself for thinking it, but the image continues to pop in my head.

" Jay! You there?" Came the person in question's voice.

" Yeah! I'm here. We're almost to the square now." I say, unable to see her in the darkness. The whole district's power must have gone out.

" Everyone gather in close! We will just have to not use cameras this reaping." I moved in close loosing Thea in the crowd. " Hello District Five! It's time for your reaping in this historic reaping!"

A Flashlight then flicked on, revealing Mr. Cardine our district's escort. Wearing a Glittery red suit, and matching red hair.

" For the girl! Girly Girly Girly Girl!" He said

I hunched my eyebrows, what is wrong with this guy? " Thea Turbines!" Oh no. No no no no. It takes a lot of guts to admit this. But… I think I kids have it for Thea…. " And for our knight in shining Armor.. Jay Filiment!" What the Hell? Not me too?

I walk forward.. spotting the collapsed Thea, and quietly helping her up.

" We Can do this." I say. She nods mutely as I lead her to our escort.

" I give you Jay Filiment and Thea Turbines!" He yelled, and then quietly to us, " We must head to the train now. I'm sorry you don't get your goodbyes." No goodbyes? This keeps getting worse. Then it hit me. Like really hit me. I'm going into the Hunger Games. Holy Sh-

" Jay." Thea Said weakly.

" Yeah Thee?" My god. Thee? That's so stupid. God is she going to be mad?

" Can We be allies? In the games. I mean if-"

" Yes." YES! Absolutely totally 100% yes!

"Ok Lovebirds. We aren't in the games yet." Came a voice. I look, embarrassed, to see the male mentor of my district, Willis Hike. Great! Just great. I'll never live it down.

I sigh, sitting down on the plush couch. This will be a long few weeks

 **Sponsor Lady….**

 **Form:**

Name( YOUR PEN NAME): Example: Lex Embras

District( YOUR DISTRICT): Example: Err.

Then answer the questions below..

What's the Escorts Name?

What Did Thea Find Jay Doing?

What is The Victors Last Name?

BONUS 10 points! What is My District?


	8. Coming With You, D6 Reapings

**A/N: Hello Dear Readers! And welcome, to another reaping! Sorry it's taking me so long, with life, and Surviving the Simulations, it just got in the way, but I am not leaving you, and I am trying to keep at a good pace, even if the Reapings are shorter than what the other chapters will be, then so be it!**

 **Now… To Elyse Moonflower!**

 **Elyse:** **Time for the message… You all know it's coming. Lex is an inexperienced writer, who owns neither Cannon Characters, ( All credit to Suszan Collins) Or the Tributes you see today, who where both created by StarDxst. ( Elyse Yawns)**

 **Lex: Now to our D6 Reapings! Don't forget sponsor points!**

Elyse Moonflower

I hate Reaping day. It's a fact. While I do get the day off from my education, it still sucks.

It's like, we're gonna kill you, but you get the day off! Yay! I also, hate how optimistic my brother is about it. It's all, we're gonna be ok, everything is great, oh come on! I love him, but it's so annoying! Had I only been one year younger! I wouldn't have a chance of participating in these stupid games. You can't force me to fall in love you blithering idiots! God.

" Elyse!" My brother calls, " Time to get up!"

" Ten More minutes?"

" No."

" Uhh. Fine" I climb out of the comfort of my bed and into the bathroom. Another sad thing about reaping day is, that a fifteen year old girl, is supposed to look, like a fifteen year old girl. No shorts, a t-shirt and a messy bun, no. That's improper. You have to spend your hard earned money, to buy something your going to wear literally once. Once!

OoO

" Damnit!" I call as my hair slips out of the braid for the third time.

" Elyse! Get down here."

" Shove off! I'm getting ready!"

" You've been trying to do your hair for the last forty five minutes. Let me help you."

" I'm fifteen now Shane! I don't need to be coddled like I'm still three!"

" If you're still trying fifteen minutes from now, come down. Your food is getting cold."

Ten minutes later I'm downstairs.

" I hate you." I mutter.

" I know." He replies, brushing his shaggy blonde hair out of his face. And I get to thinking, People find my brother attractive, and he's one of the smartest kids in his class, but he's going to end up in the factories, it doesn't make sense. What's in my brother's way? Then it hits me, me. I'm the only reason my big brother hasn't succeeded, I'm the one holding him back. Holy Sh-

" Elyse." My brother said. " If you get reaped today…"

" Shane.." I start. I'm a fifteen year old ,asexual ,blonde girl, with no training whatsoever, if I'm reaped, I'm dead.

" Shut up and listen." He says." If you're reaped, I don't care what you think you are, you will act like you've fallen desperately in love with whomever your paired with. Pick a career. Come the hell home." I'm surprised at his words, my brother is anything but assertive. But, this time, he's not kidding. " Promise me." He says.

" I promise. And same goes for you."

" Agreed. And I'm done with your hair."

" What the- Damn you!" In the ten minutes we've talked, he perfectly did what I couldn't in fifty five. " Let's just go." I say, walking out the door to the reaping square, ignoring the food that has now gone cold.

Shane Moonflower

I ought to scold my little sister for wasting food, but it's reaping day and the stakes are high, with our names being in that damned bowl 20 times each. I'm usually a very positive person, but the odds, are definitely not in our favor. I wish I could volunteer! I made my parents a promise on their deathbed, and plan to keep it, but if she's reaped I don't know how…. Maybe I could sell the house to pay for a sponsorship, maybe work more, start a fund, something!

My sister breaks off from my side when we reach the square, going to the fifteen year old section. I reach my section, still pondering on my options, the sandy gravel crunching under my cheap shoes as I shift my weight from foot to foot. In that moment I notice everything going on, the wind, ruffling my dad's old green shirt, and baggy brown pants, because we were unable to afford more reaping clothes. I don't know how much time has passed but I hear a name and my heart stops,

" Elyse Moonflower!" Awkward silence as my sister shoots me a terrified look. No! Anyone but her! She's all I have! My sister, my brave little sister, wipes the tears that have begun to fall on her face, or wait? Are they mine?

" No. no.." I whisper as she makes her way, shooting the escort a dirty look when she looks over her appearance with a snort. And stands there, with as much fire in her eyes as a career.

" For the boys.. Oh, Shane Moonflower!"

" No!" I hear Elyse shout as I make my way to the stage, taking my place beside her, taking her hand, and squeezing it softly.

" Awww!" The escort gushes, ruining the moment. I am a relatively kind person, but I think I'm going to hate her. I mean, she looks like a rainbow. Literally. She begins to lead us back, to the goodbye rooms, when I speak up.

" Nobody wants to see us. Well go straight to the train." She seems surprised. But obliges. I turn to look back, my last glimpse at my home, the last tie to my family, knowing full and well, that I'm not coming home.

Sponsor Questions,

How long does Elyse try to do her hair?

How does the Escort Respond to Elyse's outfit?

What is Shane Obviously saying at the end?

Extra Points tooo: Who can give me a name for this escort!

 **Till next time,**

 **Lex**


	9. Crushing on you- Half of D7

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you are still reading, and that you haven't given up on me yet! I was just having some issues writing half of the D7 pair, so I am posting the first half. Please reveiw! It lets me know your still reading, and what you're thinking. Shoutout to Defo and CuriousClove, being my only reviewers last chapter. Let's go!**

 **Lex: Tawny! What is the necessary message that our readers must hear?**

 **Tawny: Lex owns absolutely nothing! Not the hunger games, not the idea, and definitely not the tributes! This chapter's submitter was XCNerd.**

 _Tawny Allison_

" Hey. It's ok it's ok." I soothe the small girl as she cries. Honestly I can't blame her, it's reaping day after all. Emotions are high and the capitol is going ruin more lives for fun. Yay. This girl looks about twelve herself. _Probably why she's crying. She's scared of getting reaped._

" H-Hey Tawny…. We should probably get going.. don't wanna be late." My dear Friend Felix tells me. Then came the loud,long, and ugly ring of the reaping bell. They could have at least given us a decent bell!

" Come On Sweetie." I say reaching out my hand for the crying girl. She grabs it and begins to walk with us.

Felix smiles over at me. " You just can't not help someone can you? We definitely need more Tawny's in the world."

" Tawny?" The girl asked, I believe her name was Rose. " Thank you. I mean it. But I need to go see my sisters now."

" Try and have a good day kiddo."

" I will" she said over her shoulder as she jogged away.

" More Tawnys? You know how childish that sounds. We're supposed to be the mature ones."

" We're Supposed to be the matures ones" he mocks with a smile.

" Hey! You uh-" I'm not good at insults! " Jerky jerk face!" It's the best I got.

Felix burst into laughter at my insult. But then composed himself with an albeit adorable smirk.

" No, You're the Jerky jerk face!"

" No it's you!"

" Nope. It's you."

" You!"

"No it's you!"

" It's not me, it's you."

" Nope" He says, we've gotten closer to each other while we were fighting, our faces about a foot apart.

" I think it's you." I whisper, being just as childish as him

" You know what I think?" He asked, whispering back.

" What?"

Suddenly, his lips are on mine. Felix is kissing me! And… It feels really good. His lips are soft, and they feel right against mine. What do I do? I decide to move in a little.

Being the stupid being I am, I stepped on his foot while doing so. The kiss broke,

" Ow! I'm sorry Tawn, it's just-"

" I'm so sorry! That was an accident!"

" Really? I thought-"

" No. the-it was, really really nice.."

Felix's face changed to a goofy grin, taking my hand, we went to the reaping square.

 **Sorry it's kinda short, but hey, it's an update.**

 **The sponsor questions are as follows, ( you'll find the template on earlier chapters)**

 **Finish the quote, " They could at least get-"**

 **What are they childishly fighting about? Until next time! -Lex**


	10. Maybe I'm wrong- D7 P2

_Rylan Foxx_

I walked down the almost deserted street to the reaping square, my large, ragged jeans scraping against the dirt and rocks. I had to leave the rest of my family behind at the house, only because they won't be attending the Reaping. They never do. It's not out of spite or hate of me, it's that we mourn on this day. The death of my mother, the day my brother's name got pulled from that damned bowl.

Robin and Liam left at the break of dawn, to visit the graves of our family members and then head to the reaping, but I chose to stay behind, consoling my family as best I could.

The graveyard appeared at my left, a Solemn place, with green grass and grey carved stones, an unsettling aura about it. At the top of the hill, I could just make out the names, _Aria Foxx, and Wolf Foxx_ upon it.

Aria had been a kind woman, so I was told. Father always said she had a heart as gold as the morning sun, and that she was beautiful. I don't have any memories of her, for she died when I was young, but I had the stories my family provided. That was enough.

Wolf though, I knew.

My brother, had been a strong guy, but he was a real softy. Loyal as hell, and hilariously Funny. I have many fond moments of him. His death was not one of them. It still haunts me when I sleep.

Being burned alive by a fire, it slowly ripping and scorching the flesh, the capitol showing it as if it was the greatest thing to see, not to mention his screams of agony.

 _The capitol sucks._

Soon, I stumble upon the reaping square.. A mesh of stressed and angsty teenagers fill the small space. I find my section, and wait until the escort comes on the stage.

She's an odd woman, with jet black hair curled like springs, and an odd green jacket, all pointy and such.

" Hello!~" She began, but I hardly listened, capitol, history, quell, blah blah blah. " Tawny Allison." Followed by a few shouts of outrage, Tawny was perhaps a jewel in our district everyone knew her, heart of gold.

She walked up, trying to stay strong, you could see it.

" Now for the boys! Ryland Foxx!"

Well Shit.

 **Sorry this is so late, and so short!**

 **I haven't given up, so please don't give up on me!**

**Questions**

 **What are the names on the grave**

 **What is his outfit.**

 **Love y'all! -Lex**


	11. District 8- Spitfires and Bribers

Lex: Yo- I'm back, sorry this update is so damn late! I've been having some major inspiration issues with this and IM REALLY SORRY GUYS DON'T LEAVE ME!

Weaver: You're a bitch

Lex: Go to hell man-I mean woman

Falcon: Aye-this Is awkward- but- Lex owns absolutely nothing, the two wonderful tributes are from Thorn5502, and LordShiro! Wait- Tributes?!

Weaver: OH HELL NAW

Lex: * Runs like hell* ( Heh, im really Cheesy)

 _District 8 Female:_

Weaver blinked as the morning sun broke through the slits of the old wooden shack she called home, and she got up with a jolt, realizing today was reaping day- and she was about to be late, F*king late. She rushed her clothes on, buttoning the white shirt, and pulling on the mint green skirt, and trying to brush through her knotted hair, " Damnit!" Weaver groaned, throwing her brush at the wall, and picking to just put it in a bun, and staring at her own face in the shattered mirror, her crooked nose and grey eyes looking back, still looking miserable and bitchy as ever- way to go gorgeous, she thought to herself. Weaver grabbed her sunglasses, and walked out the door, back to hell, she thought, back to hell.

The walk to town was a few miles, but it wasn't bad, normally, but the flats she was wearing weren't helping very much.

" Mornin' Weaver!" Jamie greeted her, walking up, his own buttoned shirt, flapping at the collar.

" Mornin'" She returned, entering the shabby square; which was cornered on both sides by factories, one which Weaver herself worked in.

The two walked down through the square in complete silence, as things were always awkward on reaping day. Both of them wondering what to say, because there are so many things, that one could say in such a situation. Weaver sighed, and was about to join her group, when a hand caught her shoulder, and she turned around faster than a bullet, only to see the last person on earth she wanted to see.

Her mother.

 _District 8 Male:_

Falcon sat on a bench, running a hand through his tousled brown hair, as he looked around the shabby district he called home. Perhaps they dress fancy, but they live in a shithole, he thought. He watched thr sky above him, all polluted from the factories, _What a shame, in another world, I might have tried to fix up the district- but then again, it too far gone._ Falcon himself had good deal of money, and friends for that matter, which had gotten him here, to today, his big day.

 _INSERT FLASHBACK: One week earlier_

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Ethan asked as they stood in front of the mayor's home.

" Yep, If I'm going to succeed anywhere else from here, I need to be reaped, and this is the way to do that." Falcon grinned, his biggest dream since he was young, was to have a popular talk show, as he had a knack for entertainment. So far, he'd done everything he could In-District, bribing victors, being friendly with capitolites, getting on the mayor's good side, but none had worked, so Falcon was taking his last shot at his dream, entering the games. To him, it made perfect sense, If he came out a victor, everyone would love him, and there was no doubt that he couldn't get his talk-show, which was why he stood there, about to spend all his remaining cash, to ensure himself a spot in the quell, because quell victors are adored even more! Falcon grinned, and knocked on the door.

The fizzle-hair mayor, opened the door soon enough, " Falcon my dear boy, what brings you here today? Another game of chess?"

" No, No, not today sir, I just had a question for you."

" Ask away!" The man exclaimed, offering a kind grin.

Ethan pulled out the cash-bag, as Falcon had the more burly boy keep his, and his family's riches safe. Yes, he had taken everything from his family vault, because, they wouldn't need it when he won.

" Can you get me reaped next week?' Falcon asked, nodding to Ethan, who opened the bag to reval the money inside. The mayor's eyes widened in shock, as he was greedy, this Falcon knew.

" For that? Of course!" The old man grinned, snatching the bag from Ethan's hands, nodding rapidly. " It'll be done!" The mayor quickly shut the door behind him, ending the conversation.

" You're an idiot." Ethan mused.

 _END FLASHBACK:_

 _Disctrict 8 Female:_

Weaver hated her mother, with a passion, she was a lousy parent, amongst many other things, that's why Weaver had moved away, just to rid herself of the woman, so as she stood there, Scolding her, and begging her to come home, Weaver got quite angry.

" Youu should never have left! It's a dangerous world out there!"

" Just shut up!' Weaver snapped, not even wanting to hear the woman's voice.

Her mother waited paitently, as if she was going to continue speaking, but before she could continue her rant, Weaver landed a punch to her mother's face, and a gasp came upon the watching reaping crowd. Weaver didn't notice, she just kept punching, blood from her mother's nose spilled on her white shirt, but she could care less. The only thing that stopped her, was the peacekeepers who dragged her form her mother's now unconscious form, to her reaping group. 

The flashy escort took the stage, Weaver didn't know the man's name, nor did she care to learn it. He went on with his large speech, which she translated as " blah, blah, Rebels, Blah." Until his hand went to the bowl.

Weaver was having a really bad day, but you want to know what made it worse?

" Weaver Stevenson" The escort called.

 _Of course._ Weaver thought, walking up to the stage

" Falcon Goldsmith." He said, and Falcon grinned widely, strutting up to the stage with a wide grin. He saw Ethan shake his head from the crowd. _Victory is so min, ._ Falcon thought.

A/N: **GUYS IM SO SORRY! I know there is absolutely no excuse but I hope you are still reading because I swear that my next update will not take nearly as long. I PROMISE! Anyway, Please review! Tell me what you think of these lovely characters.**


	12. Storms and Wishes- D9 Pair

**Hello! I have returned with the District Nine pair! Thanks to CuriousClove for both of these lovely Tributes! Also: I am doing a check in, to ensure that y'all are still reading. So please either pop me a review or PM so I know you're still there! I hope you enjoy!**

The storm raged around the small home in the heart of District nine, bolts of hellfire electricity clashing with the loud boom of thunder. Eliana watched from the First-floor window, gaze set on the scene.

She didn't like storms- not at all, but there was something beautifully terrifying about it all. The pure power and ability of a single storm. Eliana herself didn't have such a power; as she preferred the lighthearted and optimistic way of life, so she couldn't help but find some beauty in the thing that caused her such a cold, gripping fear.

Her family bustled around the small kitchen; talking, laughing and such- despite the dreary mood the day had set. Ellie's mother had always told her children about the odds of being chosen, and how little they were- so why waste a breathing day on worrying for an outcome that was so unlikely to occur? There was no point in it.

Even though the storm continued outside the home; the reaping was still happening. The capitol wouldn't stop for a simple thunderstorm. So the family was buying themselves some time, enjoying eachother's presence. Well- the siblings at least.

Ellie's mother and father had stopped getting along a few years ago- and had began to disagree about everything. While her mother shared the optimistic version of life with the siblings, her father preferred pessimism and cold, hard, reality. They often fought, on reaping days especially.

Eliana never paid mind to what the flight about, and instead spent time with her brothers and sister.

Sunny, Cyrus, and Blaze day at the table, chatting about simple school gossip. Ever since Sunny stopped going to school, It had been the other three's job to keep her informed, though Blaze did most of the talking.

" You shoulda seen the look on Miss Herisson's face when he started throwing punches to 'Defend' Molly! It was hilarious!" Blaze exclaimed, finishing his tale about the latest fist-fight.

" Have you heard anything interesting Cyrus?" Sunny asked the quiet one at the table.

He shook his head, " Nothing much." Eliana frowned, wondering wether he had anyone to talk with at school nowadays. Cyrus had never been much of a talker, and that worried her.

" Well, " Ellie began, only to be cut off by her mother.

" Children, It's time we head to the square, get your coats on." She ordered, and all four teenagers complied, each grabbing their raincoats and pulling them on. Eliana tucked her long, chocolate brown braid into the hood- nerves jumping at the thought of being in that storm.

Lead by their mother, the small family walked the soggy streets in the storm, Ellie was glued to Cyrus' side, eyes wide with fear as the bolts struck around them. Other families walked the path too- green coats, red coats, electric blue coats, all shone through the darkness, as they walked into the square. The escort already stood on the stage, makeup smeared and shivering. She looked a bit like a soggy dog.

" I-I'll skip-p the spee-ch." her high-pitched voice squeaked into the mike, as she went to the bowl, and pulled out a dripping wet piece of paper.

The escort; Ora- Ellie believed her name to be, tried to read the peice of paper, before crying out- " Eliana Harberkorn!"

And just like that; Ellie's heart practically stopped beating. Her? But Mamma- and the odds… Her head raced as she tried to process what was happening. She was on the verge of tears- when things became quite clear.

' Always have hope' Mamma had told them when they were little ' Never loose it.'

Ellie didn't plan to. She grasped Cyrus' hands, and kissed her closest brother on the cheek before making her way to the stage, gathering all her courage- she took of the hood of her raincoat, braid whipping in the wind.

 _I will face the storm, I will face the storm, I will face the storm._

 _I will become the storm._

V V V

Normally, Hash enjoyed rainy days- as they were the ones where he'd get off work, and would be able to spend the entire day with his mother and little sister down at the hospital- the reasons that he would keep fighting in this hellish world. But, this gloriously rainy day- just had to come on reaping day. So, it was a given that his mood was sour.

Mayzin; Hash's ten year old brother, was the only one who was able to attend the reaping with him, due to his sister's mysterious illness- and his mother's unwillingness to leave her. He wasn't too angry about it though, Hash simply wanted his family to be as content as they could get.

" Do'ya think anyone will volunteer this year?" Mayzin asked him; trying to start a conversation over the thunder.

" Probably some rich kid." Hash replied; voice grated with something on the edge of envy. Those with all of the cash; could have whatever they wished for- and could pay for medical bills without having to lift much as a finger. That was the life Hash wished he could provide for his loved ones, but he had yet to prevail. They still lived in that one room shack shared with the Parson's.

Yet those who lived in mansions threw there lived away for something as vulgar as pride, or a wish for even more money.

" Oh wait~ nobody can do it this year." Mayzin added moments later, suddenly remembering the quell.

" That'll give somebody else a chance then." Hash muttered.

" A chance?" Mayzin inquires, eyebrow raised- " I thought that the games were a death match."

He shook his head, why couldn't his brother see the chance the games raised? That little sliver of hope in an ironically stormy time?

" Think about what the winner gets May! They can live with all that cash- and pay for everything their family needs! I wish I had a chance like that- to improve y'all's lives!"

" Hash- You're scaring me." Mayzin murmured- looking up at his brother. " Don't wish for something like that. We need you here."

Hash shook his head at his shortsighted brother- he was only ten, what would he understand?

He sighed, and tousled the boy's soggy hair, as the thunder clapped around them mercilessly. " Let's just get to the square before everything floods."

It didn't take long to get there; the gathered people making way for the last of the coming children, only to be waiting for a long while before the escort finally made her way out.

Even in the rain Hash could see how expensive everything on the soaking wet escort was. He bet that that one ruined sunset orange gown could cost for a month's worth of hospital bills. She skipped the speech; thank the stars- and called the girl.

Eliana, her name was, and she kissed a boy on the cheek, before making her way to the stage, then took off the hood of her expensive raincoat, revealed her gorgeous, dark features. She was by definition Hash's type, except she was clearly one of the money-sucking richies of the place, as he recognized the name. He's bet the boy was her significant other.

" N-next.." Squeaked the escort; teeth chattering from the cold, " H-Hash Cardoso."

Hash's inside kept with a false excitement. _My wish!_ This was his chance to make a difference to his family! He proudly started toward the stage, showing off his height of 5'9. He brought himself to stand beside the girl, who still held a determined face.

He wanted to turn around, smile at Mayzin, show him how he knew what he'd wished for, and how he- Hash Cardoso- would come home victorious for his family. He never got the chance, as both tributes were whisked away, out of the rain.

 _Don't worry May- I'll come home, and give us the life we've always dreamed of!_


End file.
